1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to helmets and goggles which are used by athletes under extreme conditions, and, more specifically, to a goggle strap guide which is secured to a helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search directed to the goggle strap guide of the present invention turned up several prior art efforts directed to the problem of keeping goggles, used with helmets, in place under extreme conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,133 discloses a detachable helmet goggle bracket including a clamp for clamping the bracket to the edge of a helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,712 discloses a goggle mounting system for releasably mounting or securing goggle straps to a helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,308 discloses a method for retaining goggles on a helmet. According to the method, two retainers that define hooks are disposed on a helmet, one on each side of the helmet, and portions of the goggle straps are looped over the hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,388 discloses goggles and side bands for detachably coupling the goggles to headgear and means for adjusting the vertical position of the side bands.
The present invention is based upon the discovery of goggle strap guide which is secured to the sides of a helmet that might be used in an extreme sport, such as personal watercraft racing, snowboarding, and the like. The goggle strap guide comprises a base having a first side, which includes means for securing the guide to the outside of a helmet. Such means preferably comprise an adhesive which may be applied in the form of heavyduty, two-sided tape, one side of which can be pre-secured to the first side of the guide base, with the other side covered, temporarily, with release paper. The base has a second side, which has two legs with L-shaped cross-sections extending from opposed edges of the base to define therewith a partially open strap channel. Preferably, the first side of the base is concave to compliment the convex surface of a helmet in the region where the guide is to be attached to the helmet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a strap guide, which is easily affixed to the side of a helmet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a strap guide which defines a partially open strap channel for receiving a strap from goggles or the like and which confines the strap to prevent lateral movement or displacement of the strap, while permitting longitudinal movement of the strap within the channel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a helmet, including a pair of strap guides according to the invention, to retain goggles pulled over the helmet in place, even under extreme conditions.
These and other objects and advantages of the helmet and strap guides of the present invention will be fully appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reviewing the disclosures herein.